


The One I've Been Waiting For

by orion_andbeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I AM LIT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_andbeyond/pseuds/orion_andbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a vampire, Chanyeol really enjoys cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I've Been Waiting For

  
  
T’was a few nights before Christmas when Kyungsoo sits still under the kotatsu, staring intensely at the omurice left on the table. He frowns, observing the intricate words spelled out on top of the egg with ketchup that says, ‘Eat up!! <3!’. The obnoxious Christmas tree in the corner still irritates him, but it’s Chanyeol’s first celebration, so.  
  
“Hey, Chanyeol!” He yells, pointedly pointing at the delicious abomination in front of him. “What’s this?”  
  
“Food, silly!” Chanyeol screeches from the kitchen, sounding disturbed and in fright. Kyungsoo frowns again. “Don’t look for me in the kitchen! I’m not battling cockroaches or anything!”  
  
Of course Chanyeol would find pests even though Kyungsoo cleans this entire house on a weekly basis. Truly amazing. “You need help there?”  
  
“No! I’m perfectly fine! Thank you!”  
  
Kyungsoo sighs. Looks like he has no choice, being the saint he is. “All right, all right, I’m coming.”  


xxx

  
When Kyungsoo reaches the kitchen, he expects mess and flour all over the floor. He doesn’t expect Chanyeol to fit himself on top of the fridge, snot smeared on his face as he sniffles at the two cockroaches eyeing him all the way down. He’s a bit speechless, so he just clears his throat.  
  
The roaches immediately lock on their new, approaching target. One of them skitters speedily towards Kyungsoo, while the other one is watching, probably. Kyungsoo can’t really guess, what with those pair of long antennas twitching every second. He doesn’t speack roach.  
  
The thing about Kyungsoo that proves useful in times like this is that he fears absolutely nothing. So when the attack of the roaches begin, it only took one hard stomp on it for the poor (not really) pest to die a meaningless life. Kyungsoo is without mercy and very ruthless, that’s the rules in his life that he had chosen to live by. So he feels no remorse when he squashes it with the heel of his foot, victorious in this one-sided war.  
  
It’s disgusting, but for Chanyeol’s sake, it must be done.  
  
The other roach mysteriously disappears, maybe grieving for his fallen comrade, so Kyungsoo hops on one foot towards the sink. “You alright?” he asks the shivering man on the fridge.  
  
“….. I feel… traumatised.”  
  
“That’s good. Better than feeling nauseous. I have enough on my plate with that mess,” he gestures at the carcass of the dead roach, may the lord bless his soul for his brave attempt at finding food for his family in this economy. “You can come down now, I think the other one is gone.”  
  
Chanyeol wipes at his nose with his frilly light blue apron - the pink one belonging to Kyungsoo - and pouts. Kyungsoo is still busy rubbing dead cockroach off his foot to notice.  
  
Snivelling, Chanyeol leaves the kitchen and rests on the couch like a sulking child, a pout still on his face. He gives one look at the masterpiece he made on the table and starts to leak tears again. He rubs at his face with his sleeve, now drooping onto his forearm after the intense FIGHT with the COCKROACHES. He folded it nicely before, but nothing he does is as nice as Kyungsoo, except for cooking.  
  
Chanyeol hates all living things, but he loves Kyungsoo - who will obviously be dead once he turns him, with Kyungsoo’s permission, of course. They haven’t talked about it though, so it’s complicated. What if Kyungsoo doesn’t love him enough to live by his side for eternity? They’ve been together for six months, maybe it’s still too early?  
  
Chanyeol also really hates thinking because he tends to overdo it. Most of the time.  
  
“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo shakes him, snapping him out of his intense glare at the human food. He was once a human, turned without his consent when he was locked in the dungeon that used to be under this very house. That was some 500 years ago. He was still occupying the dungeon when Kyungsoo had gently coaxed him out, mostly out of fear of the diseases that can emerge from the not-so-hygienic surroundings. The dungeon has been closed since then, barred with planks and man-eating plants to keep it away from people. Some ancient things should stay in ancient times.  
  
“Thanks for this,” Kyungsoo says, not quite meeting Chanyeol’s eyes, but the modern day vampire can see the blush on his face. “For a rusty blood-sucking creature, you sure know how to make food for the stomach.”  
  
“I was a cook during the old days, so it’s not much of a surprise. And I am also very interested in those cooking shows on that magic talking plank.” Chanyeol replies smugly, his eyes shining bright as Kyungsoo digs in. “They use such weird looking cooking utensils but the end game always looks delicious.”  
  
“It’s television, Chanyeol. I paid a pretty penny for that beautiful thing.” Kyungsoo snorts, but still eats with his mouth closed. “If you want, I can subscribe to more cooking channels?”  
  
Chanyeol sputters, shaking his head. “N-No! I’m content…”  
  
Kyungsoo tilts his head a bit, before nodding and gobbling up his food.  
  
He doesn’t really want to tell Kyungsoo that the reason why he likes cooking, other than because he is just generously gifted, is because he likes watching Kyungsoo eats his food. And partially because he’s always wondered how the food he eats taste like, since his own tongue can’t even feel anything now. And sometimes, it’s like the only purpose for him to live; to serve Kyungsoo.  
  
It’s like those times again, when he was a slave only working to fulfil his duty as the master’s head cook. Old habits die so hard.  
  
“Chanyeol?”  
  
“Yes?” Chanyeol can barely keep himself from calling Kyungsoo master.  
  
“Your eyes are red. Like, really red.”  
  
Shifting his attention from his own twiddling fingers, Chanyeol gazes right into Kyungsoo’s eyes, seeing his own in the reflection. It’s true, the irises are bright with golden flecks in it, swirling to display his bloodlust. The side effects of drinking from animals for long periods of time has faded his hair colour, a pale ashy tone now, almost similar to his own pale skin. But he hasn’t had any animal walking into his trap lately, with it being winter and all. He is starving.  
  
“O-Oh…” Chanyeol gapes, a bit stunned that his thirst approaches him when he least expects it. He looks away, trying not to scare Kyungsoo. “Um, I’m sorry. I’ll just…”  
  
Chanyeol is about to leave for his room, now situated next to Kyungsoo’s, when a firm grip latches itself on his bony wrist. “Wait.”  
  
Chanyeol freezes. The grip turns into a touch, softly caressing as the hand crawls onto his hand, intertwining their fingers. Kyungsoo makes Chanyeol face him, red irises against dark brown. “Wait.”  
  
The vampire is confused at Kyungsoo’s intentions, and it’s visible when his brows knit together. “What is it?”  
  
Kyungsoo seems like he’s battling with himself. He’s biting his lips, downcasting his gaze for a bit before looking up with a burning resolve. “Bite me.”  
  
If Chanyeol is to sum up his feelings, it would be like getting tricked on Halloween and April Fool’s at the same time. Kyungsoo? Allowing Chanyeol to have him? This is too much.  
  
“You know Soo, a vampire doesn’t really appreciate this kind of jokes-“ and Kyungsoo must have seen the crestfallen look on Chanyeol’s face because he immediately, without even hesitating, tiptoes to reach for Chanyeol’s lips and presses his own there, trying to stop him from leaving. It works like magic, with Chanyeol shocked and holding in his breath, afraid he will ruin the moment. Could it be…?  
  
“I don’t want to say it twice,” Kyungsoo says after he pulls back from mauling Chanyeol with soft kisses, his swollen lips looking really fine under this lighting. He is still gripping Chanyeol’s collar, face flushed. “I’m giving you permission… because I’m afraid that the animals in the woods will go extinct from your badly placed traps!”  
  
“Really now.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s bites his lower lip, pink in the face. Chanyeol assumes it’s embarrassment. The human nods instead, redirecting his eyes towards Chanyeol’s chin.  
  
But Kyungsoo has always been a shit liar. And also, his heartbeat is racing. Chanyeol is infinitely pleased. “If you say so, I guess.”  
  
So without further ado, Chanyeol immediately makes a move to grab Kyungsoo and flings the shorter onto the couch, leaning dangerously close to sniff at Kyungsoo’s pale, milky neck. To say this is a wet dream of Chanyeol would be an understatement; he had been thinking about this particular moment since the minute he laid his eyes on the younger male.  
  
Chanyeol takes his time, sitting next to Kyungsoo and placing his nose right in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, feeling and cherishing the pulsing veins. His living, breathing boyfriend, finally offering his blood. That sounds creepy, but Chanyeol is grateful.  
  
“You’re late by 6 months, Soo.” Chanyeol mutters, starting to lick around to prepare Kyungsoo. He doesn’t want this to hurt at all, if possible. Kyungsoo can always make Chanyeol’s butt his headrest after this as payback. Chanyeol has learned to appreciate Kyungsoo’s way of showing he cares.  
  
Kyungsoo makes a non-commital noise and tugs at the sleeve of Chanyeol’s shirt, bringing him down with him so they lay side by side – cramped couch be damned. He cranes his neck just that bit more, and Chanyeol can’t say no to that.  
  
So he does what he knows best, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh, caressing the sliver of skin exposed near Kyungsoo’s waist where his shirt has ridden up.  
  
Kyungsoo shivers a bit, tightly gripping at his boyfriend’s shoulders as Chanyeol lowers his entire body on him, chest to chest, and gently suckles at the punctures. Addictive, that’s what his blood tastes like. Chanyeol loves it.  
  
A beat goes with Chanyeol licking his bite on Kyungsoo, closing down the wound, and tangling his legs with his as he rests his head on the junction between his shoulder and arm. He’ll admit he’s a bit afraid of crushing Kyungsoo, the human is too tiny for his own good.  
  
Kyungsoo exhales, holding Chanyeol’s hand as he curls around his boyfriend. The vampire didn’t even drink much, he thinks. That’s so sappy on Chanyeol’s part. He looks down, and notices something.  
  
“Oh, your hair, it’s-“  
  
“Brown? Yeah, that’s what happens when I get human blood.”  
  
Kyungsoo squints at the blond roots and comes up with a brilliant plan. “Then you better drink more after this because I like this look on you.”  
  
Looking up to see Kyungsoo’s smile, Chanyeol nods, a mischievous grin sneaking his way in. “No problem.”


End file.
